Harmless Bites
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: Alice runs into her Vladat uncles and sees that they're not monsters at all.


**Another story that came to me. I only own the Grant Mansion, Alice, Rachel, Daniel, and Joy in this story. Ultimate Whampire (Vamps) belongs to guestsurprise and was used with permission. All other characters belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

**Harmless Bites**

Alice walked around the Grant Mansion after putting her baby sister Joy down for a nap. Her younger brother was out with their mom and their adoptive father, Lodestar, was on a mission. The eight-year-old wondered what to do and walked down the hall, seeing a badge on the floor and picking it up. "I wonder who dropped this," she said to herself and looked to her right where a dark room was. She was a little spooked by it, but decided to go in and leave the badge on the desk she saw in there. That way, she'd feel better knowing the owner could find it.

She went in and set it down, just as the door slammed shut, making her jump and someone grabbed her. "What do we have here?" asked a voice that made her whimper as she was brought over to the bed and was pinned by something she couldn't see.

The curtains were opened and Alice saw two vampires looking at her. Letting out a scream, she struggled against what was pinning her down and saw the shorter vampire's hand glowing a bright, greenish color. Frightened to near death now, the young girl whimpered as they came closer. The taller one suddenly saw the badge on the desk and picked it up, his face looking a bit relieved.

"Did you find this?" he asked, keeping his voice calm.

Alice looked at him fearfully, but nodded. "In the…h-hall-hallway," she stammered.

She saw him blink and both vampires' faces softened as the shorter one lowered his hand, releasing Alice from his telekinesis. She sat up and felt dizzy, falling back onto the bed.

"Are you alright?" asked the shorter vampire.

She nodded. "Dizzy, but okay," she admitted.

The taller one used his telekinesis to bring her some water, which she drank. "Thank you," she said, wondering who they were. They looked like vampire monsters, but their actions weren't threatening. "Who are you?" she asked.

They smiled. "I'm Whampire," he said. "And this is my brother, Ultimate Whampire, or Vamps for short."

Alice's eyes widened. "Whampire and Vamps?" she asked. "I remember you guys. Daddy told me about you and I remember you, Whampire, when you and the others save me, Mommy, Daniel, and Joy from…," she paused a moment.

Whampire gave her a sympathetic smile. "I remember you now," he said. "Lodestar has also bragged to both my brother and I about you and your siblings."

"So you're Alice then," said Vamps. "It's good to finally meet you in person, kiddo."

She giggled. "There's no way you guys are monsters," she said honestly. "But it's super cool that I have vampires for uncles."

"Alien vampires," Whampire corrected gently. "Or Vladats, to be more precise."

Alice's eyes lit up. "Way cool!" she said and jumped at them. Vamps moved quickly and caught her, surprised when she hugged him. He returned her hug.

"Hey, where's my hug?" Whampire teased lightly, making Alice giggle as she jumped from Vamps' arms to his arms and hugged him, suddenly hearing Joy cry.

"Uh-oh, I guess Joy had a nightmare," she said.

"Let's go see if she's alright," said Vamps, leading the way to Joy's room where the little one was crying and whimpering. Without a second thought, Vamps reached into the crib and gently picked her up.

"Shh," he cooed gently, holding her gently. To Alice's surprise, Joy immediately stopped crying and calmed down, looking up at her uncle who smiled at her and she smiled back.

"Wow, she's never calmed down immediately like that," said Alice.

Whampire chuckled. "Vamps has always been good with kids," he said with a smile.

"As are you, brother," said Vamps, not willing to take all the credit as Joy feel asleep in his arms and he placed her back in her crib. All three watched the baby girl sleep for a moment before moving out quietly.

Alice then felt mischievous and grabbed Vamps' Plumber badge, making him jump in surprise as she took off, giggling. Both Vladats smiled at each other and took off after their niece.

Alice ran into the living room where she saw Rachel reading a book. "Hi, Aunt Rachel!" she said, coming over.

Rachel glanced up from her book and put it aside. "Hey, Alice," she said, smiling at her niece before she saw the Plumber's badge in her hand and cocked an eyebrow in amusement.

"Who's badge is that?" she asked.

"Uncle Vamps'," said Alice with a giggle before she squeaked as said Vladat grabbed her from behind and lifted her up into his arms as Whampire gently took the badge out of the young girl's hand.

"That was sneaky, little one," said Vamps, chuckling. "I think a tickle torture is due."

The eight year old squirmed and giggled as both her Vladat uncles began tickling her, finding out her stomach and knees were her tickle spots as she laughed harder and tried to get away to get her Rachel, who only smiled in amusement as she watched her brothers tickle their niece. The heartwarming scene made her wish she had a video recorder because it was just too precious.

She then watched Vamps pick Alice up and hold her as she recovered and the three joined Rachel on the couch. The owner of the Grant Mansion at once snuggled into Whampire's brotherly embrace while Alice snuggled into her uncle Vamps' embrace.

"I love this family," said the eight year old.

"Me too," said Rachel. "Couldn't have asked for a better one."

"Neither could we," said Whampire as the four shared hugs, happy to be family.

* * *

**Please leave a review, but no flames!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
